A Lick of Frost
by LarcSakurai
Summary: Lexaeus/Vexen Vexen absolutely amazed him, how beautiful everything about the man ways. How he'd miss this, these late nights together brushing frosted skin.


Warm lips crushed against his, a thick tongue intruding into his mouth sweeping away the Academic's taste. Breath grew fast and shallow as words faltered in their throats. Nails sank into thin white sheets, the massive dominant swallowing the slender figure below him. Mouths detached to run along throats, hands roaming exploring every inch of sweaty, heaving flesh begging to be touched and carressed. Soundless whimpers passed from lips to urge each other one, both needy and wanton. The blonde clenched hard around a thick finger penetrating his body, working the digit rhythmically with tight walls. Lexaeus thrusted his fingers deeper into the other's body eagerly watching him squirm and writhe. How good that body would feel around his throbbing heat.

Tangled in cool limbs the Hero moved to position. Cracking a sly grin he teased Vexen's entrance aroused by the sight of the normally impassive Academic begging and wrought with need. They had not been intimate in what seemed like weeks, both were overdue for a long, hot night. Vexen pleaded for him to cease his senseless teasing, already he wept into the strong hand stroking him. Long blonde hair stuck to an absolutely beautiful face contorted in mindless bliss and it made Lexaeus hard as the rock he controlled. He couldn't wait any longer, throwing a slender leg over his shoulder and rubbing against Vexen again giving him time to brace.

Vexen threw back his head howling in pleasure, his lover's large heat painful yet so wonderful at the same time. He was shamefully the masochist getting off on the pain that came with having Lexaeus as a bed partner. Gentle as the Silent Hero was he could not prevent the inevitable pain that came when one is as endowed as he. Assured Vexen was set he began to move coaxing whimpers and groans from his beloved. Long nails sank into Lexaeus's shoulder, digging into muscle and he groaned. Vexen was not the only one that derived joy in their rough copulations. He was always gentle with his angel, his ice princess, but he, too, enjoyed a little punishment for his pleasure.

Vexen was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen during sex. The odd shapes his eyes made when he was frustrated now came from the wildest oif ecstasy shivering up his little spine. Silky blonde hair clung to the scrawny body beneath him dripping with sweat as they rocked in rough harmony. The noises, the soft moans, the needy whimpers, drove Lexaeus absolutely insane. Nothing made the man more wanton than those little noises Vexen made that just screamed 'fuck me now!' There was one thing about Vexen that was purely unique to him. Though he was a rarity, everything about him was amazing, there was one simple aspect of his lover Lexaeus was drawn to.

"L-Lexaeus..." Vexen pushed the man's head against his chest where a light frost had coated his skin. The more excited Vexen got, the colder he got. Lexaeus didn't know what made him so fascinated by the light snow cover on his frozen lover but seeing him slick with frost made Vexen even more stunning. When the moonlight fell on him just right, sweaty and covered in snow, he would illuminate their bedroom in sparkles and light and it took Lexaeus's breath away. Many of the other members despised Vexen but it was these simple beauties that made him fall in love with the scientist over and over again.

Sliding his tongue up Vexen's body Lexaeus tenderly lapped at the frost. It tasted so good, the tangy bite of noxious chemicals mixed with salty skin and winter's breath making up a taste that was soley his. Nothing could ever be more beautiful or perfect to him. The Chilly Academic was the icon of his perfections, the goddess amongst them, his beautiful ice princess he was born to protect and serve. Feeling the frost against his cheek, slowly licking it away from a heaving body begging for release at his touch, this was heaven. This was what it meant to be whole.

Holding Vexen tight they climaxed together, the walls of the castle shuddering as the very earth below them shook with the force of Lexaeus's screams. Falling back to soiled sheets they embraced, showering each other in warm, soft kisses. They said nothing, only stared into the depths of each other's eyes basking in this glow of strength and security that made it worthwhile to exist. Burying his nose in Lexaeus's thick neck Vexen inhaled the strong, warm scent and sighed. He could get high off the rich, husky smell of his knight. Laying back he pulled the heavy body down atop him, the bed groaning in protest. Feeding off sweet kisses Vexen finally succumbed to exhaustion and fell into tender slumber. Lexaeus pulled his princess closer, gently brushing away the remains of frost from his skin, licking his fingertips to savor that wonderful taste.

Here he was content and happy to rest. Cradled in the arms of winter's beautiful mistress and the sweet taste of frosted delight.


End file.
